The Shrink Is In
by greengirl82
Summary: Emily goes to see a shrink... A three shot crackfic. COMPLETED.
1. Emily's Session

**The Shrink Is In**

Disclaimer: CBS owns all the best shows, especially Criminal Minds.

Summary: Emily goes to see a shrink...

A/N: As I mentioned before with a few of my other stories but I need to be specific, this is one of my favorite series and I am so embarrassed that I let it be riddled with mistakes for so long. Anyways this one and it's sequels will be re-posted as a multi chapter of oneshots.

Thanks for reading, don't forget to leave a review.

* * *

><p>Joseph Heller said, "Every writer I know has trouble writing."<p>

* * *

><p>Emily was led into the shrinks' office and she sighed<em> 'I really hate shrinks.'<em>

The brunette sat in the visitor's chair across from the older smiling doctor, that made her start picking at her nails.

"So tell me why you're here?" Dr. Hart asked, picking up a pen "What seems to be troubling your mind?"

Emily raised an eyebrow at the older woman "I can't believe I'm here."

"There's nothing wrong with talking to someone." Dr. Hart replied "So what brings you in today?"

"There's been these rumors circling around about me" Emily answered biting her lip "Really inappropriate stories."

Dr. Hart furrowed her brow "What kind of rumors?"

"About me being a sex addict, a home wrecker, a stalker who sleeps with the members of my team" Emily answered quickly without pausing for breath "Who keeps getting physically abused, kidnapped, raped and... that I'm desperate for a baby."

"Who'd say such awful things about you?" Dr. Hart asked horrified.

Emily bowed her head in shame. letting her hair fall in her face, "A website."

"A website? This is on the internet?" Dr. Hart asked "Who would write such terrible things?"

"Fanfiction" Emily muttered.

"Fanfiction?" Dr. Hart repeated "What's Fanfiction?"

The brunette lifted her head to stare the doctor in the face, a look of serious loathing grew on her face.

"A website on the internet where people can write stories about characters, placing people who have nothing in common and put them together" the brunette agent told the doctor "That's were people put me with Hotch, Morgan, Dave, Reid, JJ hell even Garcia."

"They say you're involved with your team?" Dr. Hart said wide eyed.

"That's not even the worst part" Emily said picking at her nails "They put me together in a romantic relationship with Ian Doyle."

"The man you had to go undercover to arrest?" Dr. Hart said intrigued.

Emily nodded "They write stuff about how I'm in love with him, or how I'm kidnapped and brainwashed into being Lauren again. Or how I'm with him cheating on Hotch..."

"They say you're having an a willing affair with him?" Dr. Hart said.

"Like I'd even want him!" Emily bellowed in anger "That man single handedly ruined my life, and the lives of countless others. Like I would ever have real feelings for him."

"Emily..." Dr. Hart said lightly "Words are written but they cannot physically hurt you..."

"I know that" Emily said annoyed "It's just... what do these people think of me? Or rather do they think so little of me, that they think I'm some needy, clingy, desperate woman?"

"You are not that woman, Emily" Dr. Hart reiterated "You are a strong, brave and courageous woman, and your team knows that. You are Emily Prentiss."

"I know that" Emily nodded, "But do they?"

"Who?" Dr. Hart asked, looking confused.

"Them" Emily said turning her head to the readers "Do they know that?"

Emily smirked at the audience, "I know this is all fun and games, but remember we're people too."

Dr. Hart raised an eyebrow at Emily, "There's no one out there."

"They're always out there" Emily stood up, heading for the door, "But I guess I can't let it rule me. After all there is only one Emily Prentiss."

Emily walked out the door bumping into Hotch.

"Sorry" Emily said walking past him.

"No problem" Hotch said watching the brunette leave, then knocked on the psychiatrist door.

"Can I help you?" Dr. Hart asked Hotch.

"I need help." Hotch replied walking over to sit in the empty chair.

"With what?" Dr. Hart asked.

"My addiction to Fanfiction" Hotch replied, shaking his head rubbing his palm across his forehead "More specifically Hotch-Prentiss pairings."

"Excuse me?" Dr. Hart asked.

"I write a lot of stories about Emily Prentiss and I being a couple." Hotch said.

"Oh boy." Dr. Hart rubbing her temples.

* * *

><p>"The role of writer is not to say what we all can say, but what we are unable to say." Anais Nin<p>

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued...<strong>

See the review button? It wants you to press it and leave a review.


	2. Hotch's Session

**The Shrink Is In**

Disclaimer: CBS owns all the cool shows, especially Criminal Minds.

Summary: Hotch takes over the session with the shrink, about his addiction.

A/N: Here's part two of The Shrink Is In. There will be one more on the way.

Thanks for reading, don't forget to leave a review.

* * *

><p>"What I like in a good author is not what he says, but what he whispers." Logan Pearsall Smith<p>

* * *

><p>"You write a lot of stories on Fanfiction about you and Emily being a couple?" Dr. Hart repeated looking at Hotch in complete shock "Why?"<p>

Hotch rubbed his hands on his knees, clearing his throat "Because we seem to be the two that are always thrown together on Fanfiction."

Dr. Hart tilted her head to the left "Do you have feelings for Emily? Is that why you write stories about the two of you together?"

Hotch furrowed his eyebrows at that thought "I don't know. It seems out of character for me to fall for a subordinate. Especially one I didn't trust in the beginning."

Dr. Hart internally sighed '_This is like talking to a brick wall.'_

The doctor cleared her throat, "Why don't you tell me about some of the stories you write about the two of you. Give me a small summary on some of the stories."

"May I use your laptop?" Hotch asked looking at the black electronic device on the desk, "I'll have to go on to my profile page."

The doctor's eyebrow rose at that "Sure. Help yourself."

Hotch picked up the laptop and the doctor saw him type something and turned the computer around to show her, his page.

Dr. Hart nodded "Now tell me one of the latest stories you've written regarding you and Emily."

Hotch looked down at the screen in front of him and sighed.

"All right" Hotch said scrolling down "This one is called 'Up All Night'. It's basically we're away on a case in Los Angeles, and the case is dragging with no leads, so we all return to our hotel for the night. I can't sleep so I go down to the bar, where I see Emily with another guy slow dancing... and I get kind of possessively jealous..."

"You write yourself as the epitome of an Alpha male?" she asked though intrigued was shocked by the story "And?"

"I grab Emily drag her down the corridor of the hotel bar, where we bicker about my attitude" Hotch said "And we basically screw our brains out in the stairwell."

"So like being a possessive Alpha?" Dr. Hart asked seeing Hotch nod in agreement "Why? Why do you write yourself that way?"

Hotch shrugged his shoulder "It's who I'm painted as."

"What?" Dr. Hart asked "Why would you say that?"

"In these other Fanfiction stories, I'm either written as possessive, jealous, alpha male or a coward who cheats on my dead wife with Emily or one of the other women on my team" he told her with a sigh "I guess I'm basically a sex addict, who knocks them up and dumps them for Haley."

"Wow" Dr. Hart replied "Do you see yourself as any of that?"

"I'd rather be the possessive, jealous alpha male than a cheating coward" Hotch answered honestly.

"And why do you incorporate Emily in your stories?" Dr. Hart asked again "Do you have feelings for her?"

Hotch shrugged his shoulders again, looking down at the screen at his stories smirking "Maybe I do. You never know until it's written for you."

"Excuse me?" Dr. Hart asked "What does that mean?"

Hotch looked at the readers "We all want this, it's just up to whoever's in charge to fix it."

Dr. Hart looked to where Hotch was staring at "What are you looking at? There's nothing there."

"The fans" Hotch whispered, "They know what they want."

He set the laptop back on top of the desk, standing up, heading towards the door before turning around with a smile on his face.

"Thanks, Dr. Hart" Hotch said out the door "I think I know what I've got to do."

Confused the doctor said "What's that?"

"Give it a shot" Hotch replied smiling at the audience "It's what they want. It's what I want too."

Dr. Hart watched rush out of her office and picked up her phone.

"Marge? It's Kaitlin." Dr. Hart said "Book me a week long stint on a cruise. I don't care where to, I just need a break from my Bureau. They're all frigging nuts here."

* * *

><p>Sholem Asch said, "Writing comes more easily if you have something to say."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Concluded...<strong>

See that review button down there? It needs a hug.


	3. And The End Of The Session

**The Shrink Is In**

Disclaimer: CBS owns all things connected to Criminal Minds, all I own is the series on DVD.

Summary: Hotch tries to win Emily over after talking to the shrink.

A/N: This will be the last one in this series, I can't think of anything else for the storyline. Enjoy the short oneshot.

Thanks for reading, don't forget to leave a review.

* * *

><p>"Every accomplishment starts with the decision." Author Unknown<p>

* * *

><p>Hotch walked away from the baffled Dr. Harts' office on the fifth floor of the Federal building walking to the elevator that led back to the BAU floor. He was filled with renewed confidence.<p>

_'I'm Aaron Hotchner, alpha male and I always get what I want'_ Hotch confidently thought, walking on the BAU floor pure determination wore on his face.

Hotch walked through the glass doors, his eyes went straight to her desk only to find it empty.

_'Huh'_ Hotch thought to himself _'Where the hell did she go? I had this all planned out, speech included.'_

Hotch heard boisterous laughter coming from the break room, quietly peering in, he saw Emily. That brought a smile to his face which quickly dropped.

Emily was with Morgan, and the dark man had his arms wrapped around her bringing the brunette into a giggle fit.

Hotch narrowed his brows at the sight, _'This is not going how I planned.'_

Hotch walked into the break room and immediately the laughter stopped. _'Is it me?'_

Hotch walked over to the coffee pot, grabbing a cup of the hot caffeine.

"Hey Hotch" Morgan greeted raising an eyebrow at the brunette next to him, who appeared flustered by their Unit Chief's appearance.

"Morgan, Prentiss" Hotch replied back, sipping his coffee.

Morgan nodded as he headed back to the bullpen leaving Emily standing there with Hotch.

Emily placed her cup in the sink, "Better get back to work."

Before Emily could even move, Hotch grabbed her arm causing her to raise a brow at him while her cheeks went pink.

"Hotch?" Emily asked "Something you need?"

Hotch looked over at her with a glint of boyish mischievous look "Oh yeah. Come with me."

"Uh, what?" Emily replied as she was rushed down to the supply close "What are we doing here?"

"Having a private conversation." Hotch replied shutting the door behind him "I need to tell you something."

"What?" Emily asked "What's wrong with you? You're acting out of character."

Hotch smirked at that comment "This is the new and improved Aaron Hotchner."

"New and improved... what?" Emily repeated confused "This seems... so unlike you."

"But this is what they wanted." Hotch said "You know those stories written about you... and me?"

Emily's cheek went pink as she recalled the steamy stories "What about them?"

"I wrote them." Hotch said bluntly.

Emily's eyes widened in surprise "You... you what? You wrote the stories?"

Hotch nodded nonchalantly "Yep. Seems we're a hot commodity. Everyone loves us together."

Emily sputtered "Everyone... Excuse me? We're not anything. No hot commodity. We're co-workers and friends... we're not some cheesy soap opera romance."

Hotch grabbed her cheeks pulling her towards him preparing to kiss her to prove his passion.

"What are you doing?" Emily replied in shock.

"Oh you know what I'm doing..." Hotch replied chuckling "How's this for just friends?"

Hotch's lips hit Emily's, passionately, hot and wild, his tongue probing hers asking for admittance, to his pleasure she accepted. His pride shot up when she moaned in pleasure.

Pulling back, Hotch saw her half closed eyes, and her groan as he pulled out of the kiss.

"Well?" Hotch asked unable to tear his eyes off the brunette begging to be kissed again.

"Better than any story you wrote." Emily whispered causing Hotch to chuckle.

Emily looked up at the man in front of her "But why now? After all this time, and all the years we worked side by side, do you do this now?"

Hotch looked over to the readers, "Ask them. They've wanted this for years. For us."

Emily looked over and her eyebrow shot up "Really? Then what stopped us?"

Hotch turned his attention back to Emily "We're not in charge here. We only do what we're told."

"Damn it, then." Emily said realizing that "Well I guess since it's just us here, we give in."

Hotch smirked at her "Really? Do you want this? Us?"

Emily pulled Hotch down to her by his suit jacket "More than anything."

Hotch and Emily kissed again, he picked her up while she wrapped her legs around him, as he moved her over to the shelf behind her.

Leveling her to the shelf, Hotch unbuttoned Emily's top while she ran her fingers through his hair.

"I want you so bad." Hotch growled in Emily's ear as he started unbuttoning her pants, returning his mouth on her neck intending to leave marks, letting people know Emily was his. And only his.

"Then take me." Emily moaned closing her eyes while unbuckling his belt.

The door opened causing both dark haired agents to look at the intruder in surprise.

"Oh God." Dr. Hart said "Excuse me, just needed copy machine toner. Return to your... activity."

The door slammed shut, as Dr. Hart walked out muttering about transferring back to psychiatric ward in New York.

Looking left and right, the doctor heard the loud moaning of the agents and thought _'Hey wonder if this was in one of Agent Hotchners' stories. Better go back and read that fanfiction thing..."_

* * *

><p>"What would life be if we had no courage to attempt anything?" Vincent van Gogh<p>

* * *

><p><strong>The End<strong>

See the review button? Leave a review and let me know what you thought...


End file.
